White Crow
by Sophia le Fay
Summary: Yusuke is supposed to be in love with Keiko but his thoughts dwell on someone else.Now she's back from the dead to help Y. face a new enemy but can Y. help her escape her dark past?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  I do not own YuYu Hakusho.

Author's note: This story is sort-of AU starting from the battle with Suzaku.  PG-13, some slight swearing, rating may go up.  Spells are in Lain. Yusuke is supposed to be in love with Keiko but his thoughts dwell on someone else. Now she's back from the dead to help Yusuke face a new enemy, but can Yusuke help her escape her dark past?

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

White Crow

…Yusuke barely had the energy to stand as he stood before Suzaku.

Yusuke looked behind Suzaku and saw Keiko cradling Botan in her arms.  What would happen to Kieko now?  Yusuke knew he had failed her.  But what could he do?  Unless…

The wheels in Yusuke's head were turning as he thought about what could be done.  Suddenly a chill laughter filled the air-a woman's laughter.  'What the?' Yusuke questioned himself as he looked around to see where it was coming from.  He gave Suzaku a questioning look, which Suzaku only returned with a knowing grin.  Besides Suzaku materialized a young woman dressed in a black, hooded cloak.  None of her physical features were visible but Yusuke could tell she was petite, like Keiko…

"Master, is this the boy that was supposed to be such a threat?" The girl's voice echoed in the grand chamber.  Her voice was cold, condescending, and yet Yusuke couldn't help but think it sounded melodious.  She kept her head bowed as she spoke to Suzaku.  Yusuke could make out the shadows of her lips as they moved.  He could tell that she was trying not to laugh-he must have been some sight-about to die at the hands of her so-called "master".

"Yes," replied Suzaku, "And now I'm going to finish him off. Hold this."  Suzaku said as he handed the cloaked woman the instrument.  Ah, if only Yusuke had the strength to try and get it from her!  Then Keiko and Botan would be safe.  But it was of no use.

The cloaked woman looked at the large screen image of Keiko and Botan, the infected humans were almost upon them.  "Is that her?  The one this boy is so in love with?"  The woman asked Suzaku.  Suzaku looked more than annoyed at this further interruption.

"Yes that's her!  She's not as lovely as you though, my dear."  Then turning to Yusuke, "But perhaps you and Keiko will meet again in the next life!"  Suzaku laughed as he began to gather electric energy for his final attack.  Yusuke looked at the screen and knew he was out of options, there was only one thing he could do…

And so Yusuke began to gather energy-his life energy-he was also preparing a final attack.  The woman must have sensed what Yusuke was doing because she turned towards the screen and then back to Suzaku as if in disbelief.

"Is he doing what I think he is?!  Is he really going to sacrifice his life trying to save her?!"  The woman questioned indignantly.

"I guess he is…" agreed Suzaku, "Jealous?"  He questioned her with a note of curiosity in his voice.

"No…" muttered the woman as she stared at the instrument in her hand.  If she were to accidentally drop the instrument that girl-Keiko-would be saved.  But why would she do something like that anyways, she questioned herself.  This was really none of her business.  But the extent of their love for each other was surprising-she had watched their love.  Suzaku made it a habit of his to know everything about his victims.  She had even watched when Keiko saved Yusuke from the flames…what a pure love!  She could never have a love like that, she knew, not after all she had done.  The one man who had tried to love her she had turned away-because of her own cowardice.

And now there was no turning back.  She had had love in her grasp and what did she do?  She cast is away!  And for what?  The life she was living now…a life with no freedom, no dreams, no love.  She saw the boy Yusuke summoning his life energy while looking at the image of his love, Keiko, on screen…she looked at the instrument in her hand…

"HAHAHAHA!  Soon you will die boy!  Along with your precious Keiko!"  Yelled Suzaku, he was fully charged and about to unleash his deadly attack, when all of a sudden he heard a crash from right next to him.  He looked at the ground and saw the instrument in pieces!  He quickly looked at the screen and saw the infected humans begin to wobble and fall to the ground-they were no longer under his control.  He then averted his gaze to the woman who was standing next to him.

"YOU?!"  He yelled at her.

"Yes me!"  The woman yelled as she flung off her hood to glare at Suzaku directly in the eyes.  Yusuke was shocked by what she had just done and more so by her appearance.  She had long, black cascading hair, and the most alluring and yet disturbing eyes-they were gold and shaped just like a cat's.  Her skin was so pale that she looked like a beautiful wraith.  

"How dare you defy me!  You'll pay for this!"  Suzaku yelled at her as he decided to unleash his attack on his own pretty slave instead.  "BLACK THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!!!!"  The attack went towards the golden-eyed beauty and she could not escape it.  Just as the attack was upon her she closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain, but it did not come.  She opened her eyes to see her familiar, a black crow, being electrocuted before her very eyes.

"No!!!"  She screamed seeing her only friend in the world sacrificing its life for her.

The charred and lifeless remains of the bird fell to the ground with a small thud.  She could smell her friend's burned flesh, and watched as a few black feathers fell to the ground scattering around it.  Yusuke was in a state of utter confusion.  Which side was this girl on?  And why did a crow sacrifice its life to save her?  All Yusuke knew was that he felt a need to protect her-that that would be the right thing to do.

Suzaku was outraged even more so than before as he gave a disgusted glance towards the dead crow.  

"You know, it didn't have to be this way.  I know how close you were with that-that friend of yours…if you beg for forgiveness, Katrina, then maybe I'll forgive you."  Suzaku told her.

"I won't beg for anything from you!  You might as well try and kill me if you can.  But first dodge this!  GELO!!!"  Katrina yelled as she pulled out a wand-looking item from the inside of her cloak and pointed it at Suzaku.  The wand itself was black and twisted-it was a unicorn's horn.  From her wand an icy, blue, swirl of energy shot forth, hit Suzaku, and a thick layer of solid ice encased him.  'Have I done it?' Katrina questioned herself.  'Did I really defeat him?'

"You did it!"  Yusuke exclaimed seeing the unmoving form of Suzaku.  'She must be a witch.'

But Yusuke had spoken too soon.  The ice around Suzaku began to crack and then it broke away entirely revealing a very irate Suzaku.  "HAHAHAHA!  Thought you had defeated me, hmm?!  Not even close-you have one last chance Katrina before you feel my wrath!  It's not a pleasant feeling-being electrocuted.  Ask Yusuke if you like!"  

Yusuke turned to Katrina, "You don't have to do this!  This isn't your fight."

"Oh yes it is.  I've been his slave for too long, and now I have something to fight for!"  Katrina responded.  'For the purest love of all!'

"Such foolishness!  Maybe after you've had a taste of what I can do you'll change your mind! BLACK THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!"  Suzaku yelled and Katrina watched as the electricity was transferred to his body…to his red strands of hair…

"INCENDO LUSTRO!!!"  Yelled Katrina pointing her wand at Suzaku.  A spiral of fire shot forth from Katrina's wand just as Suzaku released his thunder attack.  The attacks clashed and sparks were emitted into the air.  At first it seemed fire had been a match for lightning but then when the sparks cleared Katrina saw the attack coming towards her.  She barely had time to scream as her body was engulfed in electricity that coursed painfully through her.  She was in too much pain to make a sound as her body fell limp to the floor.  

"NO!!!"  Cried Yusuke seeing Katrina fall.  "You Bastard!"  Yusuke began to gather his life energy once more when he noticed that Katrina's body stirred.  Yusuke ran to her side and helped her sit up.  "Are you ok?"  Yusuke asked her, worry and concern evident in his voice.

'How can he care so much for someone he doesn't even know?'  Katrina thought.  "Damn, that is a powerful attack…" Katrina mumbled incoherently.  Did she really have an attack that could beat Suzaku's?  Yusuke helped Katrina get unsteadily to her feat.  She turned to Yusuke and said in a low voice, "Leave now while you still can!"

"No!" Yusuke shot back.

'Stubborn!'  Katrina thought.  She then turned to Suzaku and began to walk towards him.

"What are you doing?"  Yusuke demanded.

"I know what I'm doing" Katrina said as she continued to walk towards Suzaku.  "Suzaku…you really are powerful.  I can see now that I am no match for you.  And I suppose you are going to kill me after what I've done…but you can't kill me without at least giving me a goodbye kiss can you?"  Katrina spoke as removed the cloak from her shoulders revealing a long, low-cut, tight-fitting, black dress, she swayed her hips as she neared him-he was mesmerized by her beauty.  He had almost forgotten that he had recently decided to make her his mistress instead of just his slave.  But now that she couldn't be trusted he had to kill her-but what would the harm be in one last kiss…

"A goodbye kiss…"  murmured Suzaku as he watched her approach him.  He noticed that he had become nervous and quickly composed himself.  How could a woman get him off guard so easily?!  Of course, Katrina was no ordinary woman after all…

Katrina wrapped her arms around Suzaku and brought him into a passionate kiss.  Yusuke was in disbelief at what was going on until his keen eyes picked up Katrina's subtle hand movements.  She was slowly snaking one of her hands closer to Suzaku's face.  Could she be up to something?  When Yusuke saw her caressing his jaw line he thought he must have been mistaken until a deafening CRACK filled the room.  Suzaku let out a cry of surprise as he flung Katrina away from him with such force that she was knocked to the ground.

"YOU BITCH!"  Suzaku yelled at the top of his lungs.  "I can't believe what you just did!"

Katrina got up from the ground with a smile on her face looking at the red, broken strand of Suzaku's hair.  "Now I have a chance in defeating you.  Your attacks will no longer have their best accuracy."

Yusuke marveled at her brilliance in strategy-for someone who was obviously not a fighter she had tactical skills.  Her mind thought like a fighter-a small smile formed upon Yusuke's lips as he thought this.  Suzaku walked towards Katrina and suddenly began to replicate himself until there were seven Suzakus!  

'He's planning to finish me off'  Katrina noted nervously to herself.

'Shit, there's no way she'll be able to survive an attack from all seven of them at once!'  Yusuke thought to himself fearfully.  But there was nothing he could do, he would only get in the way, right?  And why did his feeling to protect her feel ten times stronger?

"Stay back Yusuke!"  Katrina warned giving Yusuke a wink.  The last thing Yusuke wanted to do was stay out of her way and do nothing to help her.

"SEVEN HELL BLACK LIGHTENING WAVE!!!"  yelled all seven Suzakus as they released their deadly attack.

Katrina had her wand ready, "REDIMIO CREMO!!!"

"NOOO!!!"  Yusuke yelled as he saw the attack careening towards her.  He was to far away to knock her out of the way in time and he couldn't watch.  A sickening sound filled the air as the attacks clashed-it sounded like bones breaking.  Yusuke was reminded of the time Kuwabara…Yusuke suddenly had the urge to open his eyes and saw that six out of the seven Suzakus were in flames and were quickly being reduced to ashes.  They had missed their mark-all but one.  The remaining attack flew towards Katrina and hit her full force.  As the pain flooded her she saw that she had failed.  There with a mocking grin on his face was Suzaku-he was silently laughing at her as she writhed in pain.  And then suddenly the pain lessened.  Katrina looked to her right to see that Yusuke had a hand on her shoulder and that some of the electricity was being transferred to him-he was taking some of her pain away!

"No!  Stop!  What are you doing?!  You could die!"  Katrina spat angrily.

"So could you!"  Yusuke responded looking at her directly in her eyes-defying her-challenging her.

Amidst the pain Katrina couldn't help but smile.  How long had it been since a smile had last formed upon her face this way.  She couldn't even remember.  But she couldn't let him get in her way like this.  She had to finish this and she knew of only one way…

"Goodbye Yusuke, perhaps we'll met again in another life when…I'm not who I am.  TRANSPORTO INCOLUMITAS SALUS!!!"  Katrina yelled as she pointed her wand at Yusuke and he was engulfed in a radiant blue light.  And then he disappeared.  Katrina barely had the strength to stand but she did.  She pulled out her wand and prepared herself.  "I'm disappointed Suzaku I thought your attacks never failed to kill…but look, here I am…I bet you don't even have enough strength left to finish me of with one, single, attack!"

Suzaku trembled with rage, "You will die!  BLACK THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!!!"  He yelled as he gathered all of his remaining energy and then released it.  But Katrina had disappeared-she then reappeared right in front of Suzaku.

"What the?"  Suzaku began in confusion.

Katrina quickly slammed her unicorn-wand right between Suzaku's eyes, Suzaku could see his own attack coming back towards them.  

"NOOO!!!"  Yelled Suzaku as he saw that his own attack would be his own doom.

The attack hit both of them and electricity began to collect on Katrina's wand, that electricity Katrina pushed down into Suzaku's brain…

Suzaku's head jerked back and forth as his brain was given electric shocks of energy…and then they both fell to the ground.

Meanwhile…

Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were fighting cultivated humans up a long flight of stairs when Yusuke suddenly appeared out of thin air and crashed into them sending them down the steps; crushing many cultivated humans in the process.

"Yusuke!?  Where the hell did you come from?"  Questioned Kuwabara in shock.

"No time for that now!  We have to save her!"  Yusuke exclaimed.

"Save who?"  Kurama asked in a calm voice.

"Katrina!"  Yusuke responded.

Both Hiei and Kurama looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Come on!  We don't have much time!"  Yusuke said as he began to fight his way up the stairs, beheading the cultivated humans that stood in his way.

Back in the main chamber…

Katrina's lifeless body began to stir…

"Ugh my head…where?!…"  Katrina saw Suzaku dead beneath her and breathed a sigh of relief.  She quickly gathered all her strength to stand and picked up her dead familiar, the black crow.  Suddenly the walls and ceiling began to crumble around her.  'Our attacks must have been too much!'  Katrina thought to herself.  'I only hope Yusuke gets out ok.'  Katrina didn't know whether she wanted Yusuke to get out of this safely so he could be with his love, Keiko, or for him to just to be safe.  Katrina knew her only escape from the tower would be to teleport outside-but did she have enough strength to do it?

Back on the staircase…

The staircase was beginning to crumble and before Yusuke all means of getting to the main chamber were destroyed before his very eyes.

"Damn!"  Yusuke said balling his hands into fists and hitting a nearby wall.

"We have to get out of here!"  Kuwabara yelled as the stairs beneath him began to tremble.

"But we can't just leave her!"  Yusuke insisted.

"Yusuke, that woman is not worth dying for."  Hiei said coldly.

"That woman saved my life!"

Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "There's nothing we can do.  If she saved your life once she wouldn't want you to throw it away now." 

Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh, "You're right."  Yusuke agreed as he and the others ran down the rest of the stairs, out of the collapsing tower, and to the outside.

Yusuke and the others watched as the entire tower collapsed into rubble.

Meanwhile…

Katrina materialized into the Dark Forest nearby.  "I can't believe I had enough strength but now comes the real task at hand…I have to resurrect my friend before the sun sets or else my friend will be trapped in the underworld forever!"  Katrina said as she cradled the form of the lifeless bird in her hands.  She could see on the horizon that the sky was already beginning to take on an orange glow.  She was running out of time.  "But if I do manage to resurrect her I'll have used up the last of my energy and will be defenseless…but I can't lose her.  She's the only friend I have in the world."  And then Katrina remembered the image of Keiko cradling Botan in her arms-they were true friends.  She wondered what it would be like to be friends with them.

Katrina concentrated as she said the incantation that would bring her friend back to her…

"INFRA…BARATHROM…INFRA…BARATHROM…NOX NOCTIS…DILUCULO…RECIPERO! RECIPERO! RECIPERO!"

A white glow began to surround the crow as Katrina spoke.  Katrina could feel all of her remaining energy leaving her bit-by-bit and still she wasn't finished with the incantation.  The glow brightened and the bird began to glow white until its actual feathers had become white in color.  'Just a little bit longer…'  Katrina was telling herself.

Back at the once tall tower…

"Damn it!  If only we had had more time!"  Yusuke said collapsing to the ground and pounding his fists in the earth out of frustration.  Crows had already begun to hover over the rubble.  It seemed they could smell death.  Their sad and eerie song filled the air adding to Yusuke's sadness.  He felt a great weight upon his shoulders-the guilt of having failed to protect Katrina.  The crows' feathers shinned with the orange glow of sunset.  "Maybe there's still a chance!"  Yusuke said getting to his feet.  He was about to start searching the rubble when Hiei stepped in front of him.  "Get out of my way Hiei."  Yusuke said calmly.

"She's dead," Hiei said matter-of-factly, "There's no point trying to save someone who's already dead.  Besides she's not worth saving anyways.  Let's go."  

"Man, you are such an asshole!  How do you know she's really dead?"  Kuwabara demanded coming to the defense of his friend.

"Because, moron, I can't sense her energy.  You see, us demons can sense each other's energy signatures.  If it's any consolation-Suzaku is dead as well."  Hiei spat.

"Demon?…" Yusuke was questioning in confusion.

"Let's just go."  Suggested Kurama.

"No!  What is it you're not telling me about her?  You two know something!"  Yusuke said looking from Hiei to Kurama and back again.

"Yusuke…that woman Katrina was…evil."  Kurama began slowly.

"Evil?!  She saved my life!"  Yusuke said.

"Even if she did save your life she still had a rather dark past.  She was…Suzaku's…that is to say…wherever he was she was…she was a sorceress, a dark one."  Kurama continued.

"I don't believe that…" Yusuke said more to himself than to anyone.  Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, even if she did have a dark past at least she died for a good cause."  Kuwabara told Yusuke.

"Yeah I guess so."  Yusuke managed to say half-heartedly.

"I have some matters I need to attend to.  I'll see you all later."  Hiei said bluntly as he left the group.

"Guess we should head back home" Yusuke said solemnly to Kuwabara.

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait to see Keiko!"  Kuwabara said lightheartedly.

"Yeah…can't wait…"

Back in the Dark Forest…

Katrina was almost done resurrecting her lost friend.

"Well, well, well, look who it is."  Came a cold voice from inside the forest.  She knew that voice but couldn't remember whose it was.

"Who's there??  I'm warning you-"

"You're warning me?  Same 'ol Kat.  Don't you remember my voice?"

Only one person had ever called her that-Hiei.  A chill went down her spine in realization.  Hiei emerged from the shadows with a wicked grin on his face.

"Please Hiei…I have to finish saving my friend…" stammered Katrina.

"Go right ahead.  After you're done I'm taking you to Ko-Enma.  He will decide your fate not I!  And I don't think he'll be as forgiving as I am!"

"You can't take me to him!  He'll-he'll no! I won't let you!  CREMO!!!"  Katrina set her familiar down and using her wand with the last of her energy she let lose a fiery blast of energy.  Hiei only sidestepped it and his smile broadened.

"Is that all you got?"  Hiei laughed.

"No…"  Katrina choked out as she began to see darkness-the last thing she saw was her familiar with its white feathers.  Suddenly the bird stirred and awoke-its soul was back from the underworld!  She had done it!  A small smile formed on her lips and she could barely feel Hiei roughly tying her hands behind her back before she lost consciousness.

"It's the beginning of the end for you…"  Hiei said as he bound her hands.

To be continued…

What will Ko-Enma decide to do with Katrina?!  How do Hiei and Katrina know each other?  And why does he seem to hate her so much?  What will happen when Yusuke finds out Katrina is alive?  

Please Review if you want me to continue this tale!  


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho; it is owned/created by Yoshihiro Togashi.

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

Chapter 2:

            The next day Yusuke decided to take Keiko out to lunch to make up for everything that had happened.  He knew he should let Keiko know about his missions in the future but wasn't sure he wanted her getting involved.  After all, Keiko wasn't a fighter.  If she knew she might try to help Yusuke and he was sure that she'd only get in the way.  He hated to admit it but Keiko could be considered a weakness, one that his enemies could use against him.  He did care about Keiko, a lot, but Yusuke still wasn't sure how far his feelings went for her.  He had never really been sure of this from the beginning.  It had always been Keiko who showed how deep her feelings went for him.   His own friends were always pushing the two of them together.

And then there was her-Katrina-his thoughts continued to dwell on her.  Last night Yusuke was sure he had dreamed about her but couldn't remember what the dream had been about.  Yusuke was thinking about Katrina's unusual eyes when Keiko interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Earth to Yusuke!  What's up Yusuke?  You seem lost in thought.  Are you ok?"  Keiko asked with a hint of worry in her voice.  Keiko always worried about Yusuke, especially lately with all this "secrecy".

"I'm ok, Keiko.  It's just…nothing really.  I wanted to say I was sorry for what happened."  Yusuke said, 'Man, she is so going to slap me!'  Yusuke said as he shut his eyes waiting for the impending blow, but it never came.

"It's alright."  Keiko began and Yusuke opened his eyes to give her an incredulous look.  "No, really, but next time I need to know what's going on ok?  Promise me Yusuke!"

"I can't promise you that, Keiko."  Yusuke said looking crestfallen, he wanted to lie and say he'd tell her everything from now on but he knew he couldn't-it was for her own good.

"Yusuke, why can't you?  I don't understand…don't you trust me?"  Keiko asked sadly.  Keiko was beginning to have her suspicions that Yusuke didn't care for her as much anymore.  Especially since he started spending all his time with Botan.

Yusuke saw that tears were beginning to form in Keiko's eyes and hated himself for it.  'Man, I'm such a jerk!'  Yusuke told himself harshly.  "Of course I trust you!  It's just I'm worried you'll get hurt if you know everything…"

"The whole point is that I'll be prepared if I know!"  Keiko said willing her tears to go away.  She wished she were stronger-more like him-then maybe she could understand him better.  All she wanted was to be a better friend, one that Yusuke would trust.  But it seemed he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on in his life. 

"I'm sorry Keiko but I just can't!"  Yusuke said as he got up from his place at the table, he threw down some money, and left the diner without looking back.  He was sure Keiko had called after him but he just couldn't deal with her right now.  His thoughts kept returning to Katrina.  Yusuke was sure it had been his fault that she had died.  He should have done something!  He should have used his life energy to save her!  Why had he changed his mind?  Had it been so he wouldn't have to see his mother crying for his death, or perhaps so that he could live to see Keiko again?  Yusuke's emotions were a confused jumble of thoughts and feelings.  He kept seeing her golden eyes, her sweet and tender smile, and her strong will.

'I can't stop thinking about her!  She can't be dead-she just can't be!'  Yusuke thought, he didn't want to accept what he knew as the truth.  'Why can't I accept it and move on!  Why did she decide to save me?!  I need to know but how can I find that out now that she's…maybe Ko-Enma can bring her back!  That's it!  I have to talk to Ko-Enma right away!'  Yusuke got out his communications device and decided to contact Botan-she would know what to do.  "Botan!  Botan are you there?  It's Yusuke!"  The device beeped and showed Botan's surprised face…

Meanwhile at Ko-Enma's palace (Spirit World)…

Hiei was bringing the bound Katrina before Ko-Enma.  Katrina had a look of hatred and scorn in her eyes as she approached.

'I can't believe Hiei is really handing me over to him!  And after I pretended to be weak, submissive and maybe even repenting in his presence!  The bastard!  I'll never forgive him for this! Old grudges die hard it seems. At least my familiar, Abby, managed to escape.  Pity that I didn't finish the incantation properly-now she'll have white feathers for the rest of her life-the poor crow.  I hope I get to see her again-someday.'  Katrina was thinking sadly to herself.

Ko-Enma spoke to Hiei without looking up from the important documents that he was stamping his seal of approval on: "What is it Hiei?  I'm a busy man…"

"Don't you mean a busy baby?  I'm sure that this is more important than whatever you're doing now."  Hiei stated in an irritated voice.

"What do you mean bab-"  Ko-Enma said looking up and then stopped mid-sentence when he saw Katrina.  "She-she's alive?!"

"Yes, and I've brought her to you to have justice done!"  Hiei continued looking very proud of himself and relishing this moment.  'She deserves whatever she gets!  The hussy!'  Hiei thought angrily to himself.

"Justice?  What do you mean?"  Ko-Enma asked looking confused.

"To have her punished for her crimes of course!"  Hiei said impatiently.  "You are going to punish her aren't you?  Perhaps execute her? Torturing her would be a good choice."

"Torture?!  You really are a cold-hearted son of a-" Katrina was saying.

"Now boys and girls-no need to get so hostile.  Don't worry Hiei justice will surly be done.  You can leave."  Ko-Enma said.

Katrina's eyes widened in disbelief at being handed over to her death-not even getting to fight for her life.  This wasn't justice!

"But-" Hiei began.

"No buts, don't you trust my judgment Hiei?  I said you could go."  Ko-Enma said using a voice of superiority and impatience.

Hiei looked at Ko-Enma skeptically, it was hard to take someone with a pacifier in their mouth very seriously.

"Hmph!"  Hiei said as he stormed out of Ko-Enma's office.

"And now for you…"  Ko-Enma said turning his gaze towards Katrina.

Katrina looked back at him unflinchingly, she would not be afraid she told herself-especially not of a baby!

"It's cowardly to have someone else do your dirty work little Ko-Enma!  I think if I'm to be killed you should have to do it yourself!  Or better yet we could have a fight and see who comes out victorious!"  Katrina suggested giving Ko-Enma a condescending and challenging look.

"Us?  Fight?  Hahahaha!  There's no need for that.  I'm not going to kill you-"  Ko-Enma told her leaning back in his chair.

"What do you mean you're not going to kill me?"

"Well, it's against my better judgment but I'm not.  I have use for you.  But there are some conditions if I spare your life…"

'Here it comes…'

"You will belong completely to me, is the first."

"Belong to you?  You can't mean…"  Katrina began to ask, her cheeks flushing at the very idea!

"Ack! No No!  Nothing like that!  What I mean is that if I spare your life now I own it.  You life belongs to me.  Get it?"

"Oh, so I'm your new slave?"  Katrina said hotly.  'I just don't believe this!  I finally get my freedom from Suzaku to become this little kid's slave!'

"Well, let's just say "assistant" for now.  And you'll have to respect my authority…do as I say…that's all I can think of for now.  What you're going to be doing is being Yusuke's "guardian angel", so to speak."  Ko-Enma said dying to see Katrina's reaction, leaning over his desk, eyes wide with anticipation.

Katrina was filled with happiness and she didn't really know why.  She tried to contain herself as she said, "Oh."

She didn't know that her eyes gave away everything as to what she was feeling-they were shinning with such emotion-such happiness.  Ko-Enma did not fail to notice this and smiled knowingly to himself.

"Since I'm sparing your life we're going to have to make sure everyone else thinks your dead.  You'll have a new identity…a new look…and you'll have to learn another way to use your powers besides using your wand-that would be a dead give away as to who you were."

Just then a beeping sound filled the room.  "Oh, my assistant Botan is trying to contact me.  Get out of the way so she doesn't see you!"  Ko-Enma told Katrina.  On screen appeared the image of Botan and Yusuke-this caused Ko-Enma to start sweating bullets.  "What is it?"

"Well, Ko-Enma, sir, Yusuke was wondering if there would be any chance of…well…if it would be possible to…"  Stuttered Botan.  Yusuke pushed her out of the way.

"You have to bring Katrina back from the dead!"  Yusuke demanded on screen.  Katrina's heart caught in her throat upon hearing these words.

"What?!  I'm afraid that's impossible Yusuke."  Ko-Enma responded trying to keep his calm.

"But why not?! Pleasssssseeeeee you just have to!  It's my entire fault that she died!  And you see…I can't stop thinking about her…"

"You can't what?!  Now Yusuke what about Keiko?  You really shouldn't be thinking about "other" girls like this.  And anyways even if I could bring her back I wouldn't-she was Suzaku's sorceress and wreaked havoc wherever he did.  She deserved to die-she was pure evil!"

"Did you ever stop to think that he made her do those things?  That she wasn't doing them of her own freewill?"  Yusuke implored.

Katrina couldn't believe what she was hearing.  How could someone be so…nice!  He just assumed the best of her instead of the worst like everyone else.  Katrina remembered when she had been Suzaku's puppet, that's how it had been at first, anyways, until she began to enjoy it…Katrina hung her head.  She didn't deserve his kind sentiments.

"Well, no, but it doesn't matter now anyways, Yusuke.  I know she saved your life but she had crimes she needed to pay for and she did.  Maybe she was redeemed in the next life by her final act of good will, who knows?  But all I can say is I am not bringing her back and that's final!"  Ko-Enma said as he closed the transmission.

Back on earth…

"Damn!"  Yusuke yelled when Ko-Enma's image disappeared.

Botan put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, "I'm sorry Yusuke…we tried."

"I know Botan but I can't stop thinking about her.  Don't ask me how or why but I know she's still alive Botan.  Last night…I dreamed about her.  If only I could remember the dream!"

"You dreamed about her?  Strange…maybe she is alive.  People with high levels of spirit energy like you can theoretically be contacted in their dreams.  I wonder if you did dream about her though.  Yusuke, I'm going to give you something that will help you remember your dreams ok?  It's called "spirit juice"-it will let you dream in a half-awake state."  Botan said fishing in her pockets for the spirit-juice.

"Spirit juice, huh?  Sure hope it works."  

Botan handed Yusuke the bottle of spirit juice. "Guess you'll find out tonight,"  Botan said with a smile.

Back in the spirit world, Ko-Enma's office…

"Whew that was close!"  Ko-Enma exclaimed.  "Now Kat for your new identity…that's it!  Kat, you can be a Cat-demon warrior!"

Katrina raised an eyebrow, "Cat-demon warrior?  You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm deadly serious," began Ko-Enma, "Cat-demons have eyes just like yours.  I wouldn't be surprised if your mother had been a Cat-demon.  What did you say your parents were?"

"I didn't say my parents were anything.  I never knew them."

"Well, then you just might be half Cat-Demon after all.  First we'll change your eye color to blue with colored contacts.  Most Cat-demon woman have blue eyes to begin with-I've never seen gold like you have.  And you can wear a blonde wig…and since you always wore black we'll put you in red…and get you some cat ears and-"

"There is no way I'm wearing a blonde wig!"

"I think it suits your personality purrrfectly!  Or else I could just kill you…"

Katrina Hmphed in response.

"And as for your powers…"  'If she really is half Cat-demon this should work' "You'll be training with Genkai-she's a witch too.  She'll be able to teach you ways to use your powers without having to use your wand."

"Genkai is a witch?!"

"Well, duh!  Sure she's a physic but she has other powers as well.  Where did you think those came from?  So do we have a deal?"

Katrina tested the strength of her bonds behind her back.  'Hiei tied me up real good…bastard…guess there's no way I can escape…a witch can't use her powers with her hands tied!  I suppose I have no choice…and I will get to help Yusuke…why can't I stop thinking about him?!  Ever since I started watching him, following Suzaku's orders…now I can't get him out of my head!  Can I have fallen in lo-no way!  It isn't possible, or at least I don't think it is.  What's happening to me anyways?  I feel like I'm splitting in two!  One half of me wants to do the right thing and help Yusuke.  And the other half wants me to break my bonds, kill the annoying little brat, and get the hell out of here!  

And then there was that weird dream…about Yusuke, I'm almost sure it was him!  And now I find myself thinking and feeling differently.  Maybe it's all in my head.  A person can't change you like this…besides love is a weak human emotion that can be used against you!  I won't ever fall in love again if I can help it!  I wouldn't call the last time "love" anyways!  Some grand love!  Betrays me the next time we meet!  I'll show him!  I'll get out of this somehow!  One day I will be free!

"Yes, I accept.  Now will you untie me?"  

  ***

Yusuke could not wait for sleep as he was paced his room.  He looked at the clock seeing that it was only 7:00 and outside the sun still shown mocking his impatience.  He needed to know if it had been Katrina who had contacted him in his dreams.  The presence in his dreams was the same as Katrina's-Yusuke was almost sure of it.  But at the same time they were two different people.  Yusuke shook his head in confusion-soon he would have the answers he needed to have peace of mind restored.  He remembered the wink she had given him…the smile-that wonderful smile…and then there were her eyes.  Yusuke thought the most about them-they expressed such emotion.  Yusuke was almost sure they had given away something-perhaps a secret.  Had her eyes given away the fact that she felt something for Yusuke?  What had that emotion been?  Love perhaps?  Yusuke smiled thinking about what it could be. 

Keiko had never looked at him like that…had she?  Yusuke preferred not to think of her right at that moment-a feeling of guilt swelled up inside of him-was he doing Keiko wrong?  What harm was there in thoughts-even if they were about a beautiful girl…

And soon Yusuke's forbidden thoughts lulled him to sleep where he found himself between dreams and reality…

The Dream…

Yusuke found himself in a peculiar forest, a dark forest.  There were no leaves on the trees, no sun, or moon shinning that night, maybe day.  Yusuke only knew he was in a forest because of the sound of leaves crunching beneath his feet as he walked and groped his way along.  Yusuke thought he heard the sound of a crow in the distance.  Soon Yusuke came upon a clearing where there was a gnarled oak in the center.  The clearing was illuminated by an unknown and unseen light source.  Yusuke tried to see where the light was coming from but to no avail.  The sound of a crow was loader this time and when Yusuke looked back at the oak he was surprised he could have missed it before-there in the leaf-less branches was a crow.  But it was no ordinary crow but a white one.

There was an eerie glow emanating from the white crow-this is what had illuminated the clearing.  The crow cawed a few times before the cawing began to sound more human and soon Yusuke could swear that the crow was speaking to him…

"You remember me don't you?  You remember my mistress more!  You abandoned her!  Truly, you did!  She should not forgive you and yet I think she will…pitiful soul that she is!  Ah, but you think she's dead don't you?  Foolish boy!  CawCawCaHahahahaha!  No, she's not dead-not yet.  But soon I fear she may die…unless you save her!"  Cried the crow.

"Die?!  Save her?! But how?"  Yusuke beseeched.

"You must remember who you once were…you must remember the love you two once shared.  Only then can you save her.  That is the key to everything!  You must remember before it's too late!  Time is running out…you must remember…remember…remember…"  The crow's voice echoed in the trees as it flew away.  A few white feathers fell to the ground and Yusuke picked one up and placed it in his pocket. 

Soon Yusuke's surroundings changed and he saw…himself.  There in front of him was a boy that looked just like Yusuke but he had long hair tied in the back and was wearing what looked like battle armor.  There was a sword tied to a leather belt around his waist.  It looked like he was waiting for someone…

Out of the nearby forest came a cloaked figure.  The figure ran up to the longhaired Yusuke and threw off their hood revealing long black waves of hair.  Yusuke couldn't see her face from where he was but he knew who it had to be.  She let her cloak fall to the ground revealing a long, medieval, gown in dark, emerald green.  She embraced her love and kissed him passionately, her whole body was trembling with joy and nervousness.  She brought her hand to caress his cheek.  She loved the feeling of his strong arms around her, this is where she felt the safest.

"Oh my love!  How I've missed you!  I had to come!"  She cried on the verge of tears.

"But if he were to find out-" 

She put a finger to his lips silencing him.  "It wouldn't matter.  I love you too much not to see you.  And besides it's not he whom I love.  Why must things be this way?  Having to see you like this in the dead of night!  I wish I could be with you always!"

"Then come away with me!  There's nothing holding you here!"

"Nothing-oh how I wish there was nothing.  But I am not free-I am a prisoner!  I'll never have the freedom you have…oh if only I could make you understand.  It's not because I don't love you…I love you deeply…but I can't go with you."

At these words he turned away from her.

"Please try and understand…I just…can't."    

"I'll never understand you will I?"  He asked her solemnly.

"Dear, I've brought you something…something I think will be useful in your battle tomorrow."  She told him as she pulled a chain from around her neck revealing an amulet.

"That's not what I think it is-is it?!  I told you not to get it!"

"Do I ever listen to the word "no"?  Don't be angry with me…for once in my life I'm doing something right.  Here, take it."  She said handing him the amulet.

The young man took it in his hands, "But when he finds it missing…"

"It doesn't matter.  After you have won the battle if you wish you could come for me.  When you've won I'll no longer be a prisoner and I will be free to go with you!  To love you!  Don't you see?  I had to get this for you!  It's the only way we'll ever get to be together!"

"No!  There must be some other way!  I can't put you in danger like this!"

"Darling please, you're being selfish.  With this amulet you can save countless lives!  What's my life worth compared to all those you could save!  Without the amulet your army will surly perish!  Please you know this is right."

The sound of a cracked branch was heard and the girl turned towards the direction it had come from.

"He's noticed my absence.  I must go to him.  What ever you hear don't turn back.  You have a mission you can't fail.  I know you can do this, my love.  I have faith in you.  Now go!"  she said pushing him away.  He reluctantly left her side as he mounted his horse and rode off.  Out of the woods came another cloaked figure much taller and broader than the first.

"Having another midnight interlude, my dear.  Not a very wise decision…"  Came a cold masculine voice.  The cloaked figure slowly walked towards her until he was right in front of her.  "I've missed you…"  He said as he placed his hands on her arms and worked them up to her shoulders…he then placed both of his hands around her neck.  "You know, it's the strangest thing…my amulet has gone missing…do you know where it is?"

"No I do not."

"Liar!  Hahahahaha!  What a cool lie you are!  No matter…you know I could snap your neck in two right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?"

The longhaired Yusuke heard his love let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed through the woods.  A scream that held both agony and fear.  But as much as he wanted to turn back-he did not.

To be continued…


End file.
